Crutio
by Argentfleur
Summary: Egy kicsit abszurd tudom, de végülis egy olyan lehetetlen ember is lehet apa, mint Piton. (novella)


Crutio

Sokáig gondolkodtam, döntöttem. Ültem a klubhelyiségben, nézelõdtem a társaim között, milyen naivak is egyesek, azt hiszitek itt biztonságban vagyunk, rosszul gondolták. A végsõ nap kis idõ múlva eljön, nem lesz könnyû, de el fog jönni. Tudtam, hogy gyõzhetünk, sok esélyünk volt… de ezek itt, mind túlságosan bíztak abban, hogy néhány erõs tanár és felsõéves meg tudja védeni ezt a kastélyt. Sosem értettem mirefel ez a gyermeki naivitás, én sosem voltam képes bízni ilyen engedelmesen. De bizalomra nincs is szükségem, tudtam mi fog történni, láttam álmomban, nekem nem hazudnak az álmaim… eljön hamarosan. Kicsit féltem, nem tudom, éppen ezért döntöttem, úgy, hogy meg akarom ismerni az átkaikat, minden könyvet elolvastam, de a tapasztalatot egyik sem pótolhatja. Meg akartam ismerni a kínok átkát, és az Imperiust, az Adava túl kockázatos lett volna ugyebár, így arra nem volt szükségem, de mivel nem is lehet kivédeni fölösleges is tudnom milyen. Ahogy így tûnõdtem elkezdtem sétálni a ki innen, ki a folyosóra… érdekes látvány lehettem, egy diák aki karácsonykor szomorúan bóklászik a kastély ezen részén.

Nekem ezek a helyek a kedvenceim: a pincék. A zöldes derengés, ami mindent körbefon, ahogy a gyenge fényû fáklyák kékes fényei sercegnek a csendes falakon. A lépteim kopogása a hideg kõpadlón. Amikor megérintem a falat, mintha beszélne, suttog, emlékeket ebbõl az iskolából, de más korokból, aggodalmas gyerekzsivaj, néha egy-egy veszekedés, kísértetiesen hallom ezeket a hangokat, soha nem mondhattam el senkinek, nem értenék meg hogy van tehetségem meglátni múltat és jövõt. Sokszor bolyongtam itt céltalanul. Megálltam egy pillanatra, körülnéztem, elõttem megjelent egy kicsi árny: Mrs. Norris. Lehajoltam és magamhoz hívtam. –Hogy vagy cicus? -kérdeztem, miközben nyakát nyújtogatva vakartatta az állát. A többiek mindig gyûlölködve beszélnek errõl a macskáról, nekem mégis jó barátom, az elsõ évektõl kezdve… sosem szólt a gazdájának, és hálás is voltam, ha éppen magányra vágytam. Elvégre, ha az ember egyedül akar lenni nem hiányzik egy vérbenforgó szemû dühöd gondnok a nyakára. Mrs. Norris hirtelen felszökik a vállamra, fejét az államhoz dörgöli, ilyet még sosem csinált. – Hé nyugi, valami baj van? -kérdezem mosolyogva. Ekkor a sötétbõl egy másik macska áll elõ, egy szép szürkecsíkos, a bundája túl gondozott, elmosolyodom. –McGalagony professzor. Azt hiszem Mrs. Norris nem igazán rajong a konkurenciáért. -vigyorodom el.

A szürke macska azonnal átváltozott és tanárnõm méregetõ pillantásával találtam szembe magam.

–Mit keres itt kisasszony? -kérdezte gyanakodva.

–Sétáltam. -a válaszom kicsit nevetségesen hangzott.

–A pincében? -észrevette a hibát.

–Pontosan. -mosolyodom el.

-Érdekes szokásai vannak. -csóválta a fejét.

-Mihez képest? -nevettem. –Velem tart meg tudom mutatni mi foglalkoztat ennyire. -szemtelenkedtem.

-Érdekesen hangzik, szívesen megtudnám, hogy miért botlok bele magába állandóan a pincék környékén. -mosolyog vissza a prof. –Eddig miért nem ajánlotta föl, hogy elmondja végre?

-Miért kérdezte? Egyébként megbízom magában, maga nem fog elárulni, ha hülyeségnek tartja. -sóhajtok fel. –Hallgassa. -teszem a kezem a falra, majd az õ vállára. Elõször meglepõdik, arca egyszerre tükrözött félelmet és érdeklõdést. Most én tanítottam valamit neki. A hangok gyerekektõl származnak, egy-egy szitkozódás az elkövetkezendõ bájital órára vonatkoztatva, egy-két suttogás. Máshol néha még andalgó szerelmeseket is hallottam, pont ilyen helyen, egy kicsit furcsálltam, amég rá nem jöttem, hogy ez a félhomály igenis romantikus tud lenni. –Ennyi az egész, igazán szórakoztató tud lenni, amikor ezeket hallgatom. -szólalok meg egy pár perc csend után.

-Maga… ezek kicsodák?

-A múlt emlékei, ezeket õrzik a falak, ezeket hívom elõ, ha módomban áll, hogy hallhassam milyen volt itt mindig az élet.

-Hiszen ez még nekem is különös, nagyon érdekes képesség, köszönöm, hogy megmutatta. De ez nem tûnik olyan lehangolónak, mint amilyen most az ön ábrázata kedvesem. -na ezzel rátapintott a lényegre, mindig Minerva tanárnõt tartottam a legtöbbre a tanáraim közül, sosem tudtam neki hazudni, igazságos volt, még ha nem is tanultam, vagy nem készítettem házit, de nem tudtam hibáztatni érte.

-Tényleg nem furcsállja? -kérdeztem meglepetten.

-'szintén szólva nem, sokmindent láttam már, ilyet nem az igaz, de nem félek az új dolgokról, azt hiszem ki kéne finomítania ezt a képességét, már ha hajlandó és egyáltalán lehetséges. -mondta, úgy éreztem, hogy még életemben nem beszélt velem senki így. Igazán meglepõdtem, talán azt hogy fogadná, hogy Látó vagyok?

-Szívesen tenném, de most más foglalkoztat…-elakadt a szavam, nem mertem pont neki elmondani, hogy mit akarok, úgy tiszteltem mintha az anyám lenne, akit sosem ismertem. Nem akartam megijeszteni.

-Igen, folytassa, kíváncsi vagyok. -éledt fel rögtön. Úgy hangzott, mintha a barátnõmmel beszélnék. Kínosan érintett. Bár talán tudott volna segíteni.

-Nos… szeretném… szeretném megismerni milyen… milyen a kínok átka. -dadogtam.

-Én a helyében sürgõsen lemondanék errõl a nevetséges dologról. -hallottam egy cinikus hangot a hátam mögött. –Elnézést, hogy megzavarom a bájcsevelyt, de ezt még maga sem gondolhatja komolyan. -fordult felém, arcán valahogy furcsa aggódást véltem felfedezni. –Mégis miért akarja kitenni magát ilyesminek? -kérdezte. McGalagony nem tudott szóhoz jutni az elõbbi kijelentésemtõl.

-Mert…

-Meg se szólaljon, tudja maga mit mondott? -kérdezte kétségbeesve a tanárnõm.

-Igen tudom. El kell hinnie, hogy ezerszer átgondoltam. -szólaltam meg, kis lelkiismeret furdalásom volt.

-Nem errõl van szó… tudja maga… hogyan halt meg az anyja? -könnyek csillantak a szemében.

Ennél jobban egy kérdés sem botránkoztathatott volna meg. Mostmár ki tudtam következtetni. –Gondolja meg! -mondta halkan, aggódott értem, ez nagyon jól esett. Elindult a folyosón tovább és én ott maradtam az elõttem kibontakozó múltam képével.

–Köszönöm, ez csak megerõsített benne. -suttogtam. –Maga tud segíteni… tudom, hogy tud. -fordultam Pitonhoz, aki az arcán fájdalmas kifejezéssel állt mellettem.

-Nem tehetem. -fordult el és elindult a dolgozószobája felé. Követtem makacsul, nem tudtam milyen felismerés várhat rám.

-Kérem! -könyörögtem neki, mikor befordult a szobába követtem, megálltam és becsaptam az ajtót. Piton megállt félúton az íróasztala elõtt, megfordult.

-Megmondtam: nem lehet.

-Miért? Maga az egyetlen, aki segíteni tud… kérem… NEM TUDOK KÛZDENI AZ ELLEN AMIT NEM ISMEREK -fakadtam ki.

-Küzdeni?

-Eljön a nap hamarosan, nem menekülhetek én sem, nem fogom hagyni, hogy legyõzzenek, tudnom kell mi az a fájdalom, ami ellen küzdenem kell, különben nem tudok felkészülni rá. Tudom, hogy nincs idõm…

Piton elhallgatott, még mindig nem tudtam eldönteni miért néz így rám.

-Rendben. -mondta, szinte mintha fáj volna neki ez az egy szó. Rám szegezte a pálcáját, és ekkor teljesült borzalmas kívánságom, megérte, késõbb már nem lepett meg ez a fájdalom, elég volt felidéznem ezt a pillanatot és küzdeni tudtam ellene. Mikor vége lett én féltérden állva szedtem a levegõt. Felálltam, nem akartam, hogy lássa rajtam, hogy megviselt.

-Pont olyan vagy, mint az anyád. -mondta. Hangja elkeseredett volt.

Csak most láttam, kezében egy medált tartott, már láttam korábban. A nagyinak is volt egy, azt mondta, ilyen csak két embernek van, apámnak és neki, és egyszer majd nekem is lesz. Könnyek szöktek a szemembe.

-Maga? És képes volt… anya… -meg sem tudtam értelmesen szólalni. Elõször életemben komolyan össze tudtam volna esni. Megtántorodtam, Piton rögtön odajött segíteni, megfogta a karom és le akart ültetni, kirántottam magam a kezei közül és a szemébe néztem. ' is könnyezett, neki valószínûleg jobban fáj ez az átok, mint nekem. –Apa? -kérdeztem és a szemem megtelt könnyel. Bólintott és fájdalmasan felsóhajtott. –Miért nem mondtad el? -kérdeztem szinte ordítva.

-Nem tudtalak volna… nem tudtam volna neked megadni a normális életet… nem lettél volna boldog… sajnálom. -dadogott, majd fejét leszegve megfordult, hogy magamra hagyjon, a medált letette mellém az asztalra. Nem volt igaza, mindig sokra tartottam, még tanáromként is, nagyon szerettem õt és az óráit, mert jól szórakoztam, amikor néhány megjegyzése célt talált, ebben hasonlítottunk. Már tudom kitõl örököltem a forrófejûségem. Nem engedhettem el.

-Várj… apa. -szóltam utána sírva. Megtorpant és rám nézett. Odafutottam hozzá és átöleltem. Nem is álmodtam, hogy valaha is megtalálom, azt hittem nem akar látni, és kiderült, hogy szinte ott volt az orrom elõtt és vigyázott rám. Nem merte elárulni ki õ, hiszen tudta hogyan fogadnám. –Kicsim. -ölelt át, könnyei végigperegtek arcán.

Ilyen hirtelen, életem egy teljesen véletlen döntésén múlott az egész, megtaláltam a családom. Mindig boldog voltam a tudattól hogy apám mellettem állt, szerettem és tiszteltem, sõt imádtam õt, mert csak õ maradt nekem, amikor a sötétség végre felszállt és õ nem félt többé kimutatni, hogy képes lett volna értem és anyámért is bármit megtenni.

Hiába a titkokat nem lehet elmondani, csak megfejteni, nekem pedig szerencsém volt etéren.

/Silver/


End file.
